


Prompt Two; Teasing.

by sakusasimp



Series: 13 Iwaoi Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Thighs, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, slut oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: Tooru being a little shit, and teasing Hajime. Iwaizumi gets jealous from how often Oikawa keeps bringing up Ushijima. He remembers why he doesn't like to get Iwa-Chan mad.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 13 Iwaoi Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Prompt Two; Teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo fam how're you doin? my boyfriend and i wrote this,, but he doesn't have an ao3 acc. just a quick warning before diving into it: iwa's dad is dead in this, and he's really sensitive abt it. okay, now that that's outta the way,, let the smut commence.

Tooru had been nagging Iwa all day, completely ignoring him if he felt like it. Practice was over, stretching out his knee before changing. He packed up, wrapping his arms around Hajime and leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder. “Iwa-Chaaann. I’m sore. Carry me home?” Yeah, he hadn’t spoken to him all day, and decided to finally speak just so he could complain.

Iwaizumi sighed, pushing Oikawa off of his shoulder. "No. You can walk." He said, then grabbed his bag, heading to the locker rooms to get changed. "Besides. I have stuff to do after school." His voice was cold-although it was always like that-towards Oikawa at least.

Oikawa sighed, his arms tightening around Iwaizumi. “Iwa-Channn..” He whined, leaning on him. He pulled away to jut out his hip, head tilted slightly to the side. “What does Iwa-Chan have to do that’s more important than being with me?” 

Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa, staring him directly in the eye. “Literally everything I do is more important than being with you, dumbass.” He says harshly, then walks into the locker room. He sighs, walking to the locker he uses everyday and opens it, putting his bag inside and taking out his clothes.

Tooru sputtered, going to run after Iwaizumi. “Mean!” he leaned against the lockers, letting his eyes trail down the other’s body. Yeah, he was his best friend, but damn. That body had to be illegal. Oikawa’s a literal twink, but god why was Hajime so buff. He huffed, averting his eyes and biting into his lip. “Can we go yet?” His whines seemingly never ended, pulling out his phone and looking down at it.

“You can go without me.” He said, pulling on his shirt. “Like I said, I have stuff to do.” Iwa looked at Oikawa, rolling his eyes. “You’re always so clingy. Just.. go find one of your fangirls to bug instead of me.”

“I don’t wanna bother them, Iwa-Chan. I wanna bother you. Consider yourself special. There are tons of people who’d want my attention.” He rolled his eyes, humming quietly. “What do you have to do anyways? I’m more important, you know. If you’re really that desperate why don’t you just do me? It’d get out your stress, yeah?” 

Iwaizumi pushed past Oikawa. “First of all, I don’t care. Second of all, I’m not going to fuck you. Lastly, I’m going to visit my father’s grave.” He turned to look at Oikawa. “I really don’t need you bugging me today. So just..” He sighs again, then turns back around and walks out the door.

Tooru bit his lip, looking down. “Sorry. I-I didn’ know.” He bit the inside of his cheek, going to run after Hajime. “I won’t bug you. B-But you shouldn’t be alone. I’m coming with you, ‘kay?” He smiled softly, walking next to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi just shot a steely glare at Oikawa. "I already said I don't want you with me. So just fuck off already." He sped up his walking pace, trying to lose Tooru. Hajime really was not in the mood to be bugged by Oikawa. Not today.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, shaking his head and running after Iwaizumi. “Hajime Iwaizumi. I already said I wasn’t gonna leave you alone. So, you’ll just need to deal with it.” He huffed, attempting to stay at the same pace with Hajime. 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks turning to Oikawa. His hands clenched into fists, and he was practically shaking with rage. It was taking everything Hajime had to stop himself from punching Oikawa. "TOORU OIKAWA. I ALREADY SAID FUCK OFF. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS- OR YOU TODAY." He yelled, then stormed off.

Tooru gasped quietly, biting his lip and digging his nails into his palms. “Fine. When do you ever want to deal with me anyways.” He spat, turning around to walk away from Hajime. He was just trying to help. He knows that Iwaizumi’s always like this, but it does hurt. He sucked in a breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked away. Whatever. If Iwa didn’t want to be around him, that’s fine. 

Iwaizumi regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something, but the brunette was already walking away and there was no point. He would just have to apologize tomorrow- if he got the chance, anyway. He sighed softly, uttering a quiet: “Fuck..” Then turned around and walked out of the gate. He made his way to the graveyard, then sat down next to his father’s grave, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. “I really fucked up today, Dad..” He spoke softly. “I fucked up big time.”

Oikawa walked back home, flopping back on his bed and almost immediately calling Makki. “Why does he hate me? Every SINGLE time I try to do something nice, he shuts me down. I’m gonna punch him, Makki.” He put the phone on speaker, screaming into his pillow. “How obvious do I have to be for him to pick up my hints!! I practically ASKED him to fuck me today.” He rolled over, groaning. The idiocy coming from Makki on the other end of the phone did nothing to help Tooru’s mood, the boy instead spitting out a ‘fuck you’ before hanging up. 

The next day, at school, Iwaizumi trudged through the halls, looking fairly miserable. He felt really bad about yesterday, and wanted to apologize to Oikawa, but.. It seemed the brunette was avoiding him. Though, he wouldn’t be able to avoid him at practice. So, Iwaizumi waited until then. When it came time for practice, Iwaizumi walked into the locker room and waited by Oikawa’s locker after he had gotten changed.

Tooru made sure to not see Iwaizumi that day. He avoided him whenever he saw even a shadow of the male. He saw Hajime at his locker, but knowing no way to avoid it he just opened his locker to get his bag, and grab out his uniform, turning his back to the other quickly as he went to the bathroom to change. 

Hajime sighed and walked after Oikawa. “Oikawa. We need to talk.” He spoke softly. “Please. I know you’ve been avoiding me, but.. Please.” It was unlike Iwa to say please- especially to Oikawa. He usually just told Tooru what to do, and Tooru would listen. But the tone in his voice also showed that this.. This was important.

He sighed, turning to face Iwaizumi with his hand on his hip. “What? I need to get dressed, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa muttered, crossing his arms. He was still mad. Mad enough to not use Hajime’s nickname. Honestly not caring enough to listen to what he had to say, Tooru pulled off his shirt, slipping on his jersey. He did the same with his pants, but made sure to change them quick enough so that he didn’t see what he was wearing under.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I’m really sorry for yelling at you, Oikawa.” He said, softly. “Like, really fucking sorry.” He cleared his throat, searching Oikawa’s face for a reaction. “Yesterday was the aniversary of my dad’s death, and I just wanted to be alone..But.. I never meant to upset you.”

Tooru sighed, hugging Hajime tightly. “Iwa-Chan.. You should’ve told me, dummy.” He pulled away, flicking Iwaizumi’s forehead. “You know I’m here for you. Never think that I’m not.” He clicked his tongue, dragging the other by his wrist into the gym. “But now you gotta focus, ‘kay?” 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah.” Normally, he would just pull his hand away, but.. He didn’t want to upset Oikawa again. He gave a half smile, then stretched slightly. “Let’s go.” He said, finally pulling his hand away and jogging over to the others.

Oikawa stretched out his legs again, readying himself to set the ball. Even if it was just practice it sure as hell wasn’t stopping him from working himself to the bone. After practice was over, he continued to perfect his sets, until he had to take a break. The boy washed his face, rinsing off rather quickly in the shower. He figured everyone else had left by now, taking out his change of clothes. He pulled on the panties he had first(Makki suggested that he wear them)slipping on a loose fitting t-shirt and tight shorts. He finished packing up, cleaning the gym too. Then, he headed out the gym to start his route back home. 

Iwaizumi was waiting outside of the gym for Oikawa. When he saw his friend, he walked over. “Hey. You heading home?” He asked, his voice calm and collected. He gave Oikawa a small smile. “Mind if I walk with you?”

Tooru smiled softly as he saw Iwaizumi, “No, Iwa-Chan. I’m going to my boyfriend’s house.” He paused, snickering slightly. “Duh, I’m going home.” He shook his head as the other asked to walk with him, yawning. “And you thought I was the clingy one?” He asked with a raised brow, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “I want my Iwa-Chan back. This one’s scarier.” 

Iwaizumi’s smile fades, and he shoves Tooru. “Oh, shut it.” He laughed softly. He started walking. “Are you coming or not, Shittykawa?” He looked back, extending a hand. “Get your flat ass over here.” Hajime chuckled, waiting for Oikawa to take his hand.

Oikawa smiled, “There’s my Iwa-Chan!” Although offended at the insults he took Hajime’s hand with a pout, mumbling something under his breath. “I’ll have you know that I can’t control what my ass looks like, you jerk. And there’s thousands of people who’d love to be in your position to even get a look at my ass.” He tore his hand away from Iwaizumi’s, crossing his arms and walking ahead of him. 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “Thousands of people?” He asked, catching up with Tooru. “Name three.” As he said that, he lightly tousled Oikawa’s hair. ‘Other than me, who’d love to see what’s underneath those shorts.’ His mind said, but that thought was quickly shaken away as he gazed at the twink. “Tooru.” He said firmly. “Are you upset again?”

Tooru groaned, tilting his head back as he desperately tried to think of the names of at least two of his fans. “Ushiwaka-Chan. And ughhh. That one brunette? The one who tried to jump me last game? Annddd. Ughh. I think she has blue eyes? I don’t know my fans by name.” He then looked at Iwaizumi with a puzzled expression, “Huh? Of course not, Iwa-Chan! Who’re you, my mom?” he teased, wrapping his arms around the other to walk behind him.

Iwaizumi stopped walking as soon as Ushijima’s name was mentioned. He moved Oikawa’s arms and some harsh words escaped his mouth before he even knew what was happening. “Right. And you’d like to see his cock as much as he’d want to see your ass- Oh wait. You two’d end up fucking, because that’s just what you do.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Hajime cringed. He knew he couldn’t take that back, nor would he be forgiven. “Fuck-- Tooru- I’m so sorry- I didn’t..” He bit his lip, looking to the side. “I’m just gonna go.” He quickly walked ahead, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He had gotten angry and lashed out like he always had, but he had gone too far this time.

Oikawa gasped quietly, running after Iwaizumi, trying to get in front of him. “Ex-fucking-scuse you Hajime? I am not a slut. Nor an easy lay. So, fuck you. You asshole.” He hissed, fists balled up at his sides. “I was just fucking joking around, what’s your problem, Iwa? Sorry that you’re friends with a slut.” He screamed, practically sprinting to his house and slamming the door behind him.

Iwaizumi winced. He felt a few tears spill over, but quickly wiped them away. He ran after Oikawa. “Tooru! Please, wait!” Hajime yelled, but when he saw Oikawa’s door shut, his fist clenched tightly and he walked over and pounded on the door. “Oikawa, please! I didn’t mean it! I got.. Jealous and angry and lashed out and I really regret it! Please open the door!” He continued pounding on the door. “TOORU! OPEN THE DOOR!” Hajime stopped himself from pounding on the door some more, and just backed away, sitting down on the porch. “Fucking damn it..”

Tooru sighed, sliding down against his door. As Hajime yelled and pounded at the door he fucking wished that his dick wasn’t throbbing right now. He got up, already starting to regret his impending decision as he cracked the door and looked at Iwaizumi. “...hi, Iwa.”

Hajime turned around, looking at Oikawa. “...Hey.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?” He lets out a soft, sad chuckle. “I didn’t..I didn’t mean to say those things. It just slipped out.” He stood up and walked over. “..Are you alright?” He asked. “You seem..off.”

Oikawa nodded, looking down at the ground. He leaned against the door as Iwaizumi walked over, nodding again. “M-Mhm. Mhm. I’m good. Suuupper chill.” He muttered, opening the door more. “Uh. Wanna come in? Parents are out. There’s leftovers if you want some.” 

He nodded, then walked inside. Iwaizumi was silent. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch, awkwardly fiddling with his hands. Though, he kept his eyes trained on Oikawa’s face, trying to gauge his emotions. He didn’t even notice the male’s erection, because he really didn’t have a need to look anywhere other than at Oikawa’s face.

Tooru brought out the leftovers, placing them on the coffee table and sitting down next to Hajime. He turned on the T.V, throwing on some garbage. He leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs. “Everythings okay, Tooru. Just don’t think about how you want your best friend to skull-fuck you and focus on the T.V.” He mumbled a bit too loud, almost certain he said it in his head.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Oikawa. “Tooru- what the fuck did you just say?” He asked, face a deep red. “Did you just.. Did you just say you want me to skull-fuck you?” He sounded absolutely stunned.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. “That.. that was supposed to stay inside my head. Sorry.” He smiled awkwardly, shifting his legs again.

Iwaizumi glanced down, and then noticed Oikawa’s erection. HIs tan complexion reddened in embarassment. “Um.. Tooru- You’ve got a situation..” He said softly, then looked at Oikawa. Hajime then spoke-very quietly. “Do..Do you need help with it?” He said, not exactly sure how he could help, but now that Oikawa had put the thought of Iwa skull fucking his best friend in his head.. He couldn’t help but feel aroused himself.

Tooru bit his lip, crossing his legs before looking up at Hajime. “Help? Um. How? You gonna skull-fuck me?” He laughed slightly bitterly, joking, but at the same time he was very obviously hoping for a specific answer. “Pfft. I knew you couldn’t do it. You’re all bark and no bite, Iwa-Chan~. You won’t do anything. What, is Iwa-Chan apparently a bottom? Does he want it because he can’t dom?-”

Upon being provoked, Iwaizumi’s gaze narrowed, He stood up, pulled Oikawa off of the couch and pushed him onto the ground. “You wanna play like that, do you?” He growled softly, hand reaching down and gripping Oikawa’s hair. Hajime tugs slightly, bending down. “You’re lucky that I’m even wasting my time with you. I could be out there, doing way more productive things. So be grateful.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue, giggling softly. He furrowed his brows, attempting to mirror Iwaizumi’s expression but he kept giggling. “I’m soo scared, Iwa-Chan. What’re you gonna do, spank me?” he teased, squirming under the other. “What, have I been a bad boy? Am I gonna get punished?” He jutted out his lower lip in a pout, giving Hajime puppy dog eyes.

Iwaizumi roughly grabbed Oikawa by the chin. “You watch your mouth.” He snarled, squeezing Oikawa’s face, not caring if it hurt him. “You’re lucky I don’t smack that pout right off your fucking face, Shittykawa.” He let go of the brunette’s face. “Of course, you would like that, wouldn’t you. Although I know you’d much rather prefer I slap your ass instead of your face.”

Tooru whimpered, the pout not leaving his face as he looked to the side. “How about you make me, Iwa-Chan?” He smirked, looking up at the other and batting his eyes. “I’m too cute to be smacked. After you’ve known me for so long I figured you’d remember..” Oikawa whined, standing up to pat Hajime’s head. “My small little Iwa-Chan. Petite little Iwa. I bet your dick’s tiny too, is that why you’re so mean all the time? Because you know mine’s bigger than yours?” He continued to tease, expecting to get an even angrier Iwaizumi on his hands.

Hajime had expected a response like that from Oikawa. He rolled his eyes, then his hand shot out and grabbed Tooru's throat, choking him lightly. "I figured you'd remember not to underestimate me after knowing me for this long, Tooru." The corners of his lips curled up into a smirk as he squeezed slightly. "I know that I'm who you think about at night, when you're alone." Iwaizumi sneered slightly. "Such a precious little slut, mm? Wanting your best friend to fuck you raw until you're shaking.."

Oikawa moaned quietly as he was choked, cheeks growing red as he was exposed. “I want you to fuck me raw until I’m sobbing.. Begging for you to stop until I lose my voice. I’m such a slut, Iwa. Your slut. Only yours.” He leaned towards Iwaizumi, obviously wanting a kiss. “Fuck me.. I don’t want to have to find someone else to do it if you pussy out. Because my slutty ass doesn’t wanna wait for you to put on your big boy pants.”

Iwaizumi’s lips lightly brushed against Oikawa’s, but it was clear he was not going to give him the satisfaction of a kiss. Iwa let go of Oikawa’s throat, his hands moving down Tooru’s sides, then to his hips, then to his ass- thereupon they rested, until he squeezed. “Oh? You’re mine now? If that’s true, strip for me. Show me how much you want me, little one.” He said(despite the fact that he was shorter) with a gravely, sexy voice.

Tooru rolled his eyes with a resisting whine, pulling away from Hajime before slowly pulling off his shirt, doing the same with the shorts he was wearing. Now he’s just in a pair of white lace panties, thighs pressed together as he looked at Hajime with half-lidded eyes. “That good enough for you, sir?”

Iwaizumi smirked slightly, looking at what Tooru was wearing. “Panties, huh?” He said softly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “They’re cute. How about we ruin them.” He glanced up, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. He runs his hands over the back of the panties, hooking his finger around the lace and pulling it taught, causing the panties to pull together and rub up against Oikawa’s ass. “With how wound up you are, I wonder how long it will take me to make you cum?” 

He whined again, crossing his arms with a pout. “Iwa-Chann. Stop teasing. You don’t want me to find someone else to fuck me, do you?” Oikawa couldn’t help but tease, it was just so fun to see Iwaizumi all wound up. All angry and close to bursting. He snickered, slapping Hajime’s hand away from his panties. “Noo. These are my favorite pair.” He murmured, sitting back down on the couch. “Ugh. You’re worse than Mad Dog-Chan sometimes. Like a feral wolf.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. He sat down next to Oikawa, but grabbed his wrist tightly. “Remember who’s in charge here, Tooru.” He growled softly, “Whether you get pleasure..” He used his free hand to move Oikawa’s face to look at him and kissed him softly, then pulled away. “Or pain,” He said, then quickly brought his hand down, slapping Oikawa’s thigh fairly hard. “Is completely up to me.”

Oikawa was planning to retort, something along the lines of, ‘who said you’re in charge’ before he was kissed. He grinned against Iwaizumi’s lips, happy that he finally got what he’d been wanting. But another whine left his lips as he pulled away and slapped his thigh, rolling his eyes. “Are you done yet?”

Iwaizumi sat there, quite unamused with Oikawa’s behavior. He looked Oikawa up and down, then yawned boredly. “Might be.” He said, knowing that Tooru wouldn’t like that. The male needed constant attention, so as a punishment, he would just.. Take it away. So, he turned away from the brunette and grabbed the TV remote, flicking through channels.

Tooru whined louder this time, laying his head down in Hajime’s lap. “You’re so mean, Iwa-Chan.” He smirked, getting an idea as the other looked through the channels. He pulled down Iwaizumi’s shorts, mouthing at his cock from over his boxers. Oikawa pulled down his boxers with his teeth, spitting in his hand to stroke the spiker’s length slowly, wrapping his lips around the tip. Just cause Hajime wouldn’t give him attention didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun. 

Iwaizumi bit his lip slightly, glancing down at Oikawa. In all honesty, he didn’t mind the attention to his dick, but he didn’t want Tooru to know that. So, he quickly pulled Oikawa up, meeting his eyes. “Did I say that you could touch me?” He hissed, although there was a slight smirk on his lips.

.Oikawa clicked his tongue, looking away. “You never said I couldn’t touch you.” He teased, taking Iwaizumi’s hand out of his hair before going back down on him. He pushed himself down as far as he could go, choking and gagging, but pulled off to cough and stroked him. “Sucks that I’ve taken bigger than you, Iwa-Chan..”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and scoffs, holding back the noises of pleasure his body so wanted to let loose. "I'm sure you have, you slut." He raised an eyebrow. "But from now on, unless I say otherwise.." He points down at himself, and drops his voice into the same, sexy, gravely tone he had used before. "This is all you'll be getting. Although, from what Makki tells me, I don't think you'd mind very much." Hajime lets out a deep chuckle.

Tooru rolled his eyes, pulling off of Hajime. “Makki told you? God, I’m gonna kill him.” He mumbled, standing up. “Fine, then. If you aren’t gonna fuck me, I guess I’ll do it myself.” He teased, running up the stairs. He squirmed under his bed, pulling out a box. Yeah, he had lube and sex toys. He smirked, sitting on his bed with the box in front of him.

Hajime rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling up his boxers so that his dick wasn't dangling. He followed Oikawa upstairs into his room, resting on the door frame. After looking the male up and down, he walked over, standing with his arms crossed, looking at Tooru condescendingly. "Toys? Mm, but they're nothing like a real cock, huh?" He teased slightly, a smirk on his lips. Iwaizumi leant against the wall. "But whatever. You can play with them. I'll just watch..for now."

Oikawa pulled down his panties, kicking them off his ankles. The boy rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi, sticking out his tongue. “It’s definitely better than yours since you won’t even fuck me,” He hissed, pouring some lube on his fingers and easily sliding them inside himself, scissoring them for a bit before pulling them out and picking back up the lube to pour some on a vibe. He slowly slid it inside himself, turning on the power. He moaned quietly, messing with the remote. “I-Iwa-Chan--. Nn. Pleaasee fuck me already.” He whined, leaning his head back on the bed. 

Iwaizumi bit his lip, gazing at Oikawa. He was silent for a few moments, but then spoke up. “You want me to fuck you that badly, mm? Alright. Let’s make a deal. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Oikawa. “Turn the vibrator on to the highest setting. If you don’t cum within ten minutes.. I’ll fuck you.” He said, then smirked. “But if you fail, you get punished.” He lightly ran a finger down Oikawa’s chest. “But know that I will be doing everything in my power to make you cum.”

Tooru looked at Hajime with half lidded eyes, taking a deep breath before turning the vibrator all the way up. His back arched, moaning loudly. He bit his lip and clawed at the sheets as his thighs trembled. “A-Ahn--. I-Iwa-ChaaNN-” He moaned again, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Hajime chuckled. He bent down, whispering a soft bout of praise into Oikawa's ear before nibbling his earlobe softly. "Aren't you a good boy?" It wasn't much, but Iwa knew that the small things could get to Oikawa. He pulled away after a few seconds and started to toy with the brunette's nipples, then took one into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across them rather quickly.

Oikawa whimpered, leaning into Iwaizumi’s touch. “I-Iwa-Chan. I’m good, I swear..” he murmured, moaning rather loudly as Hajime started to toy with his nipples. “Oh fuck-- please-” Tooru’s breath hitched, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was already close, but he was trying his hardest not to come on the spot. 

Iwaizumi pulled away, smirking slightly. His hand slides down from Oikawa’s nipple to his cock, which he grabs and starts jerking him off. “Yeah, that’s right..” He growled softly. “Moan my name. Moan it for everyone to hear.” Hajime then returns to sucking on Oikawa’s nipple, lightly nipping at it from time to time.

Tooru mewled, moaning his name louder. “I-Iwaa!! Please!” His voice broke, it didn’t take long for him to cum, the boy shaking with pleasure. He didn’t dare turn off the vibrator, moaning softly. “I-Iwa-Chan--. I’m s-sorr-y-” he choked, mumbling out another apology as he leaned against Hajime’s shoulder, tears welling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. “Wh-What’s the punishment?-”

Iwaizumi looks down at his cum covered hand and wipes it off on the bed, then reaches down to turn off the vibrator. He glances up at Oikawa, then sighs softly. “I’ll give you a small break before we start the punishment, okay?” He says softly, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s head. “It’s not gonna be anything severe.. Just spanking and other stuff.” 

He whined, but complied nonetheless. He pulled the vibe out of himself with a cringe, looking over to Iwaizumi. “I-Iwaa. I was good! You big meanie.” Oikawa whined, turning away from the other. “You won’t spank me. You’re too vanilla for that, my dear Iwa-Chan.” He teased, rolling over and closing his eyes. “Wellll. Night-Night, Iwa. I’m exhausted.” 

As soon as Tooru rolled over, Hajime brought a hand down and spanked him rather hard. “Right. ‘Vanilla.’” He snorts quietly, then shakes his head. “Did I say we were done though, little one?” Iwaizumi smirks, then slides off his boxers, his fully hardened cock popping out from it’s restraints. He stroked himself slowly, looking Oikawa up and down. “Though if you are going to sleep.. I guess I’ll just have to fuck you while you’re asleep.”

Tooru yelped as he was spanked, glaring at Iwaizumi. “Mean.” He sighed, squirming under the covers and sticking his tongue out. “Kinky, Iwa-Chan.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the pillow. “Fine then. Fuck me while I sleep, see if I care.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes, scooting close to Oikawa. “Fine then. I will.” He lifts the covers slightly, grabbing Oikawa’s ass and pulling him closer. Iwaizumi then pushes himself inside of Tooru, not caring if he was awake or asleep at this point. He let out a soft groan as he pushed all the way inside. Hajime bit his lip, then started to move, not really giving Oikawa time to adjust to his girth.

Oikawa’s eyes immediately shot open, shivering. “I-Iwa-CHan!” He screamed, whining. “S-So big! Not e-even a warning--” He moaned, nails digging into Hajime’s shoulder. His moans never wavered, getting louder each time. He cleared his throat, hoping it would help clear his head. “I-I mean. I’ve taken bigger. You’re a bit smaller than what I-I’ve taken. Bigger than average, I guess..”

Iwaizumi covers Oikawa’s mouth. “You talk too much.” He growls, then speeds up slightly. “Just shut the fuck up and take my cock already.” He pulled the covers off entirely, tossing them to the floor. Iwa moved his hand and kissed Oikawa, roughly shoving his tongue into the male’s mouth.

Tooru rolled his eyes, thinking of a retort before his mouth was covered and Hajime sped up. He tried to quiet himself just as the other wanted, squirming under Iwaizumi. He couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss, if you could even call it that, moaning into his mouth before pushing him away. “I knew you couldn’t resist me, Iwa-Chan~.”

Hajime shoots an angry glare at Oikawa. His voice goes back to the low, gravely tone. “I told you to shut up, didn’t I, slut?” He snarled, then pulled out. He moved ontop of the brunette and pushed himself in- yet again, then started thrusting roughly and quickly right away.

Oikawa stuck out his tongue, moaning as Iwaizumi started to move again. “F-Fuck. You’re gonna break me, Iwa-Chan..” He scratched at Hajime’s back, nails digging deep. He closed his eyes, mouth falling open.

Iwaizumi soon lifted Oikawa’s leg up so that he could go even deeper, then started hitting the male’s prostate. He let out a few breathy groans, but was more focused on moving then he was making noise. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna break you.” He murmured, biting his lip slightly.

Tooru practically screamed Iwaizumi’s name, eyes going wide before rolling to the back of his head. “F-Fuck! Oh god-- I-I’m so close Iwa, don’t stop.” His long nails dug even deeper into the other’s skin, cock twitching against his stomach. He came with a loud moan, overstimulation already taking over his body as he fell back against the pillows; practically limp. He bit into the material, trying to muffle the noises he was making because Oikawa knew for a fact the neighbors could hear him. 

Hajime nodded at the request for him to not stop and continued thrusting. Shortly after, he felt his climax come, and didn't even bother pulling out as he came. This would be Oikawa's punishment. He stayed inside of the brunette until every last drop of his seed was inside, then he pulled out and lay next to Oikawa, panting heavily. 

Oikawa’s voice had gone hoarse from the amount of screaming, his moans soft and somewhat quiet as Hajime had continued. He moaned at the feeling of being filled, but sat up as Iwaizumi pulled out. “Iwa-Chan! You didn’t pull out! Now I’m a sticky mess, you ass..” 

Hajime chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. “Yep. That’s your punishment." He raises an eyebrow, glancing at Oikawa. "Are after sex cuddles allowed, Your Majesty?" He said, in a teasing tone. "You're practically begging me for attention and affection every other day, so.. I guess you could say I'm giving in now."

Tooru whined, trying to pull himself away from Hajime’s muscular arms. “Iwa-Chaaaann. I need to shower! I can’t have your cum leaking out of me in the middle of the night..” But, it didn’t take long for him to melt into the other’s touch, nuzzling his head into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Mm. Yeah. Gimme cuddles. And lemme sleep please. You’ll be explaining to our team why I can’t participate tomorrow, ‘kay?”

Iwaizumi chuckled softly, nestling his head into the pillow before sitting up for a moment to grab Oikawa's blanket and pull it over top of them. He lays back down and scoots back closer to Oikawa. "Sounds like a deal, Flattykawa.." He said softly, stifling a yawn. Hajime drifted off to sleep rather quickly after that.

Sure, Oikawa was exhausted, but not enough to just let that insult slide. “You were buried balls deep in this flat ass five minutes ago, Hajime. Watch yourself.” He mumbled, snuggling up to Iwaizumi with a grin. His smile faded softly, his eyes drifting closed as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING,, IM REALLY PROUD OF HOW THIS TURNED OUt. yes, i am oikawa kinnie trash, what of it?


End file.
